I Will Find You
by DarksideAngel331
Summary: What happens when Wade Wilson falls in love but she is taken away from him? What happens when he finds her? And will they settle down? DEADPOOL/ OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own deadpool but all of my OCs belong to me.**

** Okay so I'm warning you now that I'm still new at writing so talkie it easy on the reviews. This is my first deadpool fanfiction so I'm still trying to get into his head if you will and getting his personality downs. Enjoy :)**

My name is Summer Bladen and that morning I woke up to bright sunlight peeping through my apartment window. In an annoyed manner I flipped the pillow over my head only to hear the familiar voice of my lover.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Wade whispered in my ear.

I groaned. I hated mornings and Wade knew it. He knew how to push all my buttons, but I loved him for that. I loved his beautiful brown eyes, his well built body, and yes I loved all of the scars that came with him. I thought it made him look unique and handsome. Being around Wade made me feel small and helpless. I barely made it to his shoulder when we stood side by side. Just then I felt the covers fly off of me. I curled up into a ball trying to protect myself from cold air that flooded around me.

"Wade what the hell?" I groaned with my face buried in my pillow. I was wearing one of his T-shirts that's was way too big on me, a pair of lace panties, and a matching bra.

"What?" He asked innocently as he was climbing on the bed with me.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you have something better to do than bug me when I'm trying to sleep."

"Actually I was gonna tell you I'm goin out on a job." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"For how long?" I asked with sadness in my voice.

"Two weeks." My head was resting between his collarbone and chin.

"That long?"

"Yeah, I'm heading out tomorrow, it's in Arizona . So I gotta take a plane there." He said sounding disappointed too.

"I thought you hated flying."

"I do, but if it means I can get back to you faster its worth it baby doll." He said. Wade had many nicknames form and rarely ever called me by my full name.

I tilted my head up and kissed him. He returned the favor. He tasted like nothing I had tasted before. I was like sweet and tangy. And his smell was intoxicating. Like gunpowder and leather. He moved down my neck pecking me with kisses. We always fooled around but never went all the way. Not because we didn't want to, trust me we really wanted to. But I never lost mine and I wanted to wait until the right time. And Wade respected that and always knew where to stop. He kissed me over my collarbone and in between my breast. On the bottom left hand side of my stomach I had a birthmark that I use to hate, and then Wade came along and always kisses it for some reason. He said it was his little wish maker. And that made her change her point of view on it. So of course kisses my birthmark. His hands were moving slowly down my sides. That's when he stopped. Wade got off the bed and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll make some breakfast." He said, which usually meant pancakes.

"Kay." I giggled.

I got up out of bed and got some clean clothes out of the drawer and went to the shower. I turned on the cold water. That's usually how I wake up. As soon as I was done I put jeans and a black V neck on. I walked out to the kitchen . I couldn't help but smile at the sight of Wade with his boxers and an apron on. He just looked too cute. I wrapped my arms around his waste and payed my head on his back. When he was done he turned around lifted her chin and lightly leaned his forehead against mine. He look me in the eyes.

"I love you so much." He said with the most sincerity in his voice.

"I love you too." I said back and hugged him.

After breakfast we sat on the couch and watched a movie. Well at least Wade was, I was sketching in my note book. Every now and then I would catch him looking down at me watching my movements on the paper. She didn't mind though, she was used to it by now.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I put my dark brown hair up in a messy bun for bed, like I usually have it. I washed my face. Then climbed in the bed and snuggled next to Wade facing his chest. I absentmindedly started tracing the scars on his chest, cherishing the last night we had together for a while.

"I'll miss you." I whispered softly.

"I won't be gone that long princess." He said with a chuckle.

"You'll still be gone though." I was still tracing his chest.

He sighed and pulled her in closer. Being in his embrace was like being in the safest place in the world. I felt protected. I slowly drifted off as sleep took over me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm starting to get into the story here, this time its just a flash back, but it's important to the next chapter so bear with me here.**

I woke up to an empty bed. I slowly got up into a sitting position on the bed. I wounded if he left yet, I hope not I want to say goodbye. I heard something in the living room. Good, he's not gone yet. I slowly crept out of bed and headed to the room and saw him getting his guns and other weapons ready for the trip. He was in his "uniform" so to speak.  
"Leaving so soon. " I ask in a sarcastic manner.  
"Ha. Gotta do what I gotta do sugar." He said as he closed the gab between us.  
"So who ya killin this time, some rich mobster again?" I chuckled.  
"No, not this time." He said.  
"So when you leavin?"  
"As soon as I'm done packin." He said, zipping up the duffel bag.  
"It'll be real quiet around here without you." I said half smiling, half frowning.  
"I'll be back before you know it, hell maybe I'll even finish early."  
And with that he was done packing and we said our goodbyes, kissed, and he was off. The rest of the day went slowly after that. I at least had my job I could go to. But other than that I had nothing to do and I don't work today. Your probably wondering where I work. Well it's not much but I'm a bartender at Charlie's Bar and Grill. There's a lot of jackasses that come in though. Like this one guy, he was a middle aged man with sleek brown and gray hair, and he wore a striped suit and polished suit. He came up to the bar and ordered a beer. So of course me having my nosey habits start talking to him.  
FLASH BACK  
"You don't look like you live in these parts, where you from?" I asked cleaning a glass.  
"Maine." He said taking a sip of his beverage.  
"Damn, whatcha doin all the way down here in New York?"  
"You ask a lot of question." He said. I wasn't so sure about him, I got a creepy vibe off of him.  
"That's my job, besides it makes it less boring." I said setting the glass down now that it was clean.  
"Right. Do you have any other jobs?" He had a pervish smile on his face.  
"No." I flatly said. Picking up a empty bottle, about to toss it out.  
"So answer me this, what's it take to get you out of those panties?" He said still having the smile on his face.  
Consider the line crossed on that one.  
"That will be $5.45 sir." Was all I said.  
"Aw come on don't be like that doll." He started leaning closer to me over the counter.  
I was clenching the bottle tighter.  
"Sir cash or card?"  
"Ones." He stuck his hand out to touch my face but before he did I took the bottle still clenched in my hand, drew it back and swung it at his face. The bottle flew into a thousand pieces and some dug into his face.  
"YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH!" He screamed clutching the side of his face.  
While he was distracted I hoped over the bar grabbed my bag and ran out the door before anyone had a chance to realize what happened. It was dark and I could barely see. Good thing Wade picked me up around this time. He should be close by. I heard the bar door open and the creepy man was chasing me with a bunch of guys behind him. Shit, he's probably some mobster. I thought. I took a turn down an alleyway. It was a dead end. I tried running out of there but it was too late, they caught up to me. There were five guys after one small girl. Great, always gotta open your mouth Summer.  
"Your gonna pay for that you little whore." Said the creepy man with the bleeding face.  
Aw shit what do I do, what do I do. Think Summer think! I backed up and tripped over something. I didn't bother getting up, I just slid back further. One of the took out a pocket knife and walked closer to me. I did what ever girl would do in this situation. I screamed. I screamed at the top of my lungs, but I was cut off with a hard hit to the face. My head hit the ground hard enough for me to get dizzy. I was conscious enough to hear screams of pain though. After that I don't remember anything besides waking up in my apartment with Wade.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I hope you liked it. Tell me if I should finish it or not, and anything I need to change let me know!**


End file.
